dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico/Nico Branwen
Nico Branwen (ニコ ブランウェン, Niko buranwen) is the main character of ... He is the ... of ... being her Rook piece. He is also the host of the soul of Abel the first victim of murder and the brother of Cain. Appearance Nico is a short, lean-built teen with light skin, messy blonde hair that reaches his nape and blue eyes. He tends to wear normal clothing that won't make him stand out to often like a black T-shirt, sweet pants and tennis shoes. He does usually keep a purple eye patch over his left eye because it was a gift from his sister. His hair tends to grow at a much faster pace then a normal persons having his hair grow to his waist in less then a month. Personality Nico is what one would call a pessimist. He usually second guesses himself on the most simple of things like buying a piece of bred since he worries that he might eat a moldy piece without knowing and ending up in the hospital. Nico also tends to doubt his own existence always thinking of himself as a waste of space. His pessimism stems from his... He is also a cynic not believing that another human being would help him or do anything nice unless they want something from him. Due, to his mix of pessimism and cynicism it is hard for him to relate to others and make friends. However, if he does he will do whatever, is asked of him making him easily manipulated if he considers someone a friend. History Powers and Abilities Bad Luck Generation: It is unknown how he gained this ability or curse but he states it’s just something that follows him. While being bad luck it’s not really like one would think with a building or a plane falling on top of someone. It’s subtler then that. A few examples are: A person who picks a fight with him being caught red handed when they are about to deliver a finish move to him, someone failing to notice a large enemy or creature behind them till it’s too late, A person who offers him a drink and then dropping the glass when they are about to give it to him and so on. His bad luck seems to be subtle making most doubt it’s even there and it just being coincident. His bad luck is negated when around his sister because of her good luck bringing balance to his bad luck. Lack of presence: This ability seems to be the manifestation of how he thinks of himself this being: He is a background character among background characters. Due, to this he is usually overlooked by others unless he makes himself known or touching the person. Those with very high levels of perception can make him out if he is close to them. This ability seems to be always active but will be "deactivated" when a person notices him. Equipment Extendable Stun Baton: Nico can be a bit paranoid so he keeps an extendable stun baton which he uses in self-defense. He usually keeps it in his pocket and will take it out if he feels threatened by a person. Surprisingly enough it works well against supernatural creatures but will only stun them for a bit and not do any lasting damage like it would to a human. Nico's stun baton is a sleek black rod that is roughly two feet and three inches in diameter. It can retract to the size of a small pencil so he can store in his pocket. Blades: When Abel takes over he can summon two black blades of unknown origin. These blades are strong enough to cut through flesh and bones of a mid-class Devil as if it were a piece of paper. They also seem to have the ability to leach off stamina from beings they hit. The energy it steals go to Abel and give him more stamina. Not many know how, these blades look as Abel will summon them and make them vanish after striking. This gives off the illusion he can cut a person with his bare hands. But to those who are fast enough to keep up with Abel they can describe it as two pitch black blades without any handles. Nico is able to summon one blade but can't use them anywhere near the level Abel can. Trivia *Appearance is a gender bent Nui Harime *Big thanks to demonicjester01 because of his well motivation that made me make him. *Nico's theme is Magenta Magenta Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils